


Bleeding love

by Misti1987



Series: Song Fics [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bleeding love, Friendship, Love, M/M, Need, Post Season 6, Song fic, happiness, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleeding love - Leona Lewis (by request) </p><p>Ian can't take it anymore. He needs Mickey, but he promised he could be his friend, he can't let him go, no matter who says he should. He needs Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NayaIsForGALLAVICH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayaIsForGALLAVICH/gifts).



> This is for NayaIsForGALLAVICH, who requested I do a song fix for this song. :). Hope you all like it.

 

Bleeding Love" – Leona Lewis (by request)

  
Ian slammed the door and sank down onto the floor, his head in his hands. He was so sick of men and their bullshit. No matter how many days he told himself that trying to be in love with someone that wasn't Mickey would one day pay off, it was utter bullshit. Everyone says he should let it go. Mickey would never…could never…fuck.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain_

The door swings open and in stalks Mickey Milkovich himself. “Yo man…Ian? The fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey asks and Ian doesn't speak he just looks up and puts his head back down. Not today. He begs silently to all the gods that Mickey would just walk out the door. He was so sick of feeling like this.

 

Mickey sighs loudly. “Ian!! I'm talking to you. What happened? You just can't leave work like that. You blew up at everyone in the office man, like a fucking train wreck. What is going on with you?” Mickey says. When he doesn't get an answer he leans down and reaches for his friend.

Ian snaps and pushes Mickey away from him. “Leave me alone Mickey. Just walk away. I'll talk to you tomorrow or in a few days, trust me, you don't want to hear what I have to say right now. You just don't.” Ian begs him.

 

“Ian Gallagher! What in your right fucking mind makes you think I'm walking out of here? This about some asshole? This a bipolar thing? Just tell me, I'll fix it, whatever it is, man, we made a deal…no more secrets ever. Just talk to me.” Mickey strains out looking Ian up and down. This was breaking his heart.

“No. No. No. I can't. I promised. I can't. You'll leave again.” Ian cries out the tears falling from his eyes.

“What?” Mickey asks confused.

“I still love you….” Ian whispers out and Mickey freezes.

 

Mickey looked at Ian and knelt back down. “You lost your shit at work because of me? Because you love me? You couldn't just tell me that shit instead of going postal?”

“Greg kept on, about how he was going to have you, and how I never would, that you didn't like me, everyone says it. Even my family, I need to let it go, move on and  I try. but every person I date or talk to, it isn't you and I keep trying and I keep…trying because I promised you I could do this. And I can't lose you.”

_everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

  
“For fuck's sake, come here,” Mickey says pulling Ian to him. “I'm not going anywhere. You also promised not to lie to me huh? So why didn't you just tell me? Thought I would leave you because you still have feelings? What is that Ian? That what you think of me? You ripped my heart out. I forgave you for that. I'm not abandoning you because this..” He points between the two of them. “Didn't just disappear as easily as you wanted it to.”

 

Ian looks up at Mickey who is looking at him sadly but still holding him. “Why not? Would be karmic justice right? I deserve it. I deserve to feel like this after what I did.”

“Oh shut the hell up Gallagher. How long ago was that huh? How long ago?” Mickey asks

“Five years.”

 

 

  
“I'm not leaving you, Ian. I could never leave you. Just because I didn't want to throw my heart back in the fire doesn't mean I didn't love you. Doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you.” Mickey says lifting Ian's chin up.

 

  
“But you said, never again,” Ian says sadly.

“Yes, I did. I was fresh out of jail and you were standing there with your sad puppy eyes. I wanted to throw you out, I wanted to hurt you but I couldn't. Because I was staring into the beautiful eyes of the man I loved. Not the man who broke my heart, but the man with an open heart. The man I helped to break over and over again. So I asked for a promise of friendship. I begged you not to ask for more.” Mickey says standing up and pulling Ian with him, wrapping him in his arms.

“I knew if you kept asking I'd give in. You think I'll ever stop loving you? How? How could I?” Mickey says, cradling the man that was once his and Ian closed his eyes to feel it before the moment was over.

 

Mickey breathes in and goes for it. He lets himself feel the things he has forced out for five years. Five years of just Friendship and longing and lets his lips crash down onto Ian's.

 

Ian's eyes widen but he kisses back with everything inside of him. He kisses back willing himself not to think about what will happen when Mickey stops this.

 

  
“Mickey…I love you so much.” Ian whispers when Mickey pulls back and Mickey places their foreheads together.

“I love you too. I think I always have. Since the day you looked at me with that determined look and asked me for that damn gun. I was so gone for you. So gone.” He says

“But I hurt you,” Ian says

“And I hurt you. There's enough blame to throw around here. People think we're crazy. To be this in love after all these years. You gonna let them stop it?” Mickey asks and Ian shakes his head.

 

“I'll be in love with you until I die,” Ian says honestly.

“Well, that better be a long fucking time from now,” Mickey says kissing Ian again.

 

“Fuck Mickey. I need you so much.” Ian breathes out.

“No more freaking out alright. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't if I tried.”

 

 

  
Mickey pulls Ian with him down onto the couch and lets it all go. Tears falling down his face as he kisses Ian again, pulling him as close as he can get him. Every memory of them together flooding throughout the room as they get lost in their own world. The kisses turn from need to desire and into just love that both of them had been holding in for years.

 

“When I wake up, are you still going to be here?” Ian asks as Mickey pulls Ian's shirt off, biting at his bare skin.

“Hearts in the fire. It's too late to go back now. I'm not leaving until you make me.” Ian smiles at that.

 

  
And at that moment where they were. Two men who had been in love with each other long before they could possibly know what those words would ever truly mean. Two men who had broken each other beyond repair in some ways. And in others completed each other in every other moment. Two men who didn't give a damn what anyone else thought because what could possibly matter when they were together like this.

  
“No matter how many times we break each other. We always end up back here.” Ian says.

“And what does that tell you, Ian?” Mickey responds by wrapping his arms around Ian.

“I wouldn't have it any other way. I would rip my heart out for you if you asked.”

“Good thing you don't need to. I'm here. I'm not leaving.” Mickey says finally placing one last kiss on his lover's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at tumblr: mysticallygallavich 
> 
> Requests for song fics always welcome. 
> 
> Prompts also welcome. 
> 
> Much love


End file.
